


Who knew books could be hot?

by amcsummersgoddess



Series: Alex is horny for Hank [1]
Category: Halex - Fandom
Genre: Alex is horny for Hank, Anal Sex, Daydreaming, Erotica, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Dreams, Smut, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: Alex finds erotica in the library...





	Who knew books could be hot?

**Author's Note:**

> So uh
> 
> I wrote this back in March and I have no idea why I decided to post it now but enjoy

Alex pouted as his eyes landed on the shelves of books, skimming all around to see if any were of interest to him but none were. The only books Charles owned were classic novels which Alex found boring, encyclopedias-also boring, and biographies of people who were dead, meaning they were boring.

Alex liked reading, don’t get him wrong, but he liked adventurous novels with scandals, murders, mysteries, not _old man_ books like Charles. Thankfully and a little unthankful, Charles wasn’t home to hear that thought, he was out to the town with Raven, Sean, and Erik. They were off shopping for glassware since Sean broke every single one in the house, Raven went because they were shopping, and Erik went since he’s glued to Charles. Alex had no interest in going, he enjoyed the quietness of the mansion sometimes, it was more peaceful.

But certainly, he wasn’t alone. Hank was off in the lab as he usually was, working on something that Alex had no interest in learning. Charles told him, like the parental figure that he was, to be _nice_ to Hank while he was gone and so far, Alex achieved that since him and Hank hadn’t encountered each other yet today. Hank usually stayed in the lab anyway and only came out for mealtimes, so Alex didn’t really have to see him till dinner. 

Charles also told Alex to occupy himself since he sort of refused to practice with Hank; again, they got along a lot better when they weren’t near each other, but being the stubborn guy he was, Alex refused to do anything Charles suggested since it all sounded dull, until he snapped at him to just read a book, hence why Alex was in the library.

The only topic Alex was interested in reading that Charles _might_ have was geophysics, but Alex couldn’t find a single book on it. He found one called _Letters from the Earth_ by Mark Twain and Alex thought that was the closest thing to Earth Charles had. 

Nonetheless, Alex seized the book from the shelf and jumped into a loveseat, resting his head on one arm and dangling his feet over the other. He flipped to the back of the book first, just to see how many pages there were, and as he was flipping, something caught his eye.

On the thirty-ninth page, there were only sixty-five in the book as a whole which Alex was more than okay with, there was a slightly thicker book nearly wedged into the crease. Alex took the book out and felt that the cover was leather and it was pretty flattened from the pressure of the other book.

Alex set the first book down and studied this black booklet, opening up the first page to see the whole page was filled with handwriting. At first, Alex thought this could be Charles’ diary, but he wouldn’t keep a diary in a library, so Alex assumed it must’ve been a complete stranger’s since he didn’t recognize the handwriting at all. Regardless, Alex was going to read it. 

_It was a dreary morning when the rain began to pour onto the mansion grounds, flooding the stables and trapping everyone inside._

Alex sighed at the uneventful introduction and started to skim the first page then moved onto the next, starting to read again when he found dialogue.

_“Oh Hendrick!” Atticus hollered with his bright smile and gorgeous locks of golden hair, his eyes shining in the fluorescent lighting of the room._

Wait, who was Hendrick and Atticus? Alex went back a page and actually read this time, finding that they were the two main characters. Whoever wrote this picked _horrible_ names, but Alex continued reading.

_“Must you disturb me?” Hendrick grumbled in slight annoyance, although he secretly enjoyed the other’s company._

_“I must since it is quite urgent.” Hendrick turned to look at the other man, his cheeks flushing the ever slightest as he looked at the dashing specimen._

_“Go on.”_

_“I’m testing a theory, you’re into theories, are you not?” Hendrick nodded and Atticus continued, a smolder starting to rest on his face. “My theory,” he continued quite joyously, “is that I am completely desirable and am able to woo anyone who comes my way.”_

_Hendrick snorted. “Is that so? Have you yet to test this theory?”_

_“I’m testing it right now. You are the most suitable subject for the job, I wish to test my theory with you.”_

_“You want me to seduce you?” Hendrick felt nervous, thinking this was all a misunderstanding and Atticus would laugh in his face, but he was also quite relieved that he could touch the other in anyway he wanted._

_“Precisely.”_

Alex felt his own cheeks flush and his body started to feel hot. He quickly got up from the loveseat and closed the library door, just in case, before resuming to his seat and continuing to read.

_Hendrick beckoned for Atticus to come closer and when he approached the other man, Hendrick seized his lips in a kiss, making the other melt beneath him._

_They kissed for quite some time; tongue and teeth clanking together out of hunger and desperation for the other, until Atticus was hoisted up onto the nearest surface, his clothes slowly started to be taken off by Hendrick. Hendrick marked up his skin with his lips, laying Atticus flat against the table as he undid his drawers and let him lie unclothed under Hendrick’s gaze._

_“Your beauty compares to no other,” Hendrick caressed his cheek and his hand made its way down the front of his chest, halting right above his groin. “Do you want me?” There was a darkness in Hendrick’s eyes, a possessiveness that was never there before as he asked._

_“Y-Yes,” Atticus breathed out, his body hot at the touch and his arousal standing proud in the air, begging for Hendrick’s attention._

_Hendrick dipped his head into the crook of his neck, licking the shell of his ear which made Atticus shiver. “Stay quiet, I don’t want to draw attention to the staff.” Atticus nodded in compliance but couldn’t help but let out a groan once Hendrick’s mouth enclosed around his member, the sound of Atticus’ moans being music to his ears._

Alex turned the next page in anticipation but soon found himself disappointed to see it was blank. The story was unfinished and Alex was uncomfortably aroused in his jeans. He couldn’t believe he was turned on by _erotica_ of all things, but then again, the only action he’s gotten was from his left hand. 

But the story was steamy and Alex took a quick glance at the library door before setting the book down and quickly undoing his fly and shoving his hand under his pants, feeling himself through his underwear. His breath hitched at the first contact and he was completely turned on. He was frustrated that the book wasn’t finished, but Alex was going to get off on from what he already read and his imagination.

He pulled his cock out of his underwear and closed his eyes. Alex imagined himself as Atticus with his legs spread wide, his cock being engulfed into Hendrick’s mouth and sucked on vigorously. Alex began stroking himself quickly, needy for release. The only sounds filling the room was his hand moving up and down on his cock, slicked with his own precum, and the quiet pants and moans that escaped his lips.

_“Touching yourself in the library? What a dirty boy you are.”_

Alex bit down hard on his lip as he snapped his eyes open, moaning at himself as he saw how turned on he was. The head of his cock was bright red with pearls of precum leaking down his shaft, giving him more lubrication. 

_“Release yourself, Atticus. Let me see you pleasure yourself.”_

“Y-Yes,” Alex replied to his thoughts out loud and his head thrashed back against the arm of the chair and he quickly put his forearm over his mouth and muffled out his cry as he came into his hand. Alex stroked himself slowly after he came, milking out whatever was left in him.

Complete bliss flooded through him as he made himself presentable again, wiped his hand off on a tissue, and put the book back in the other one and put it back on the shelf where it belonged. 

Alex felt relaxed as he opened up the library door and made his way down the hall, heading towards the stairs to have more fun in his room. He saw Hank on his way and flashed him a smile, which Hank looked confused by. 

“What?”

“What’s what?”

Hank tilted his head to the side as if he was studying him. “You feeling alright?”

“Yeah, why?”

“No reason,” he muttered before making his way over to the kitchen and Alex continued his way upstairs to his room, shrugging off the encounter. 

He wondered if he should tell Hank about the erotica in the library since of all people, Hank probably needed to get off the most, but in a way, Alex liked having it to himself. It was like his own little secret.

When he got to his room, Alex locked his bedroom door and stripped out of his clothes, laying down on his back and spreading his legs wide. Alex reached over into his nightstand and fumbled around till he found his small tub of Vaseline and slicked two of his fingers up. Alex then moved his hand further down, brushing his index finger against his entrance before sliding it in.

Alex’s muscles contracted against his finger since he hadn’t touched himself like this in a long time, and he started to move it in and out, soon adding a second. His breath hitched and he spread his legs as wide as they would go, fingering himself faster than before. Alex felt his cock twitch but it was too soon for a comeback, closing his eyes again and enjoying the sound that his fingers made.

The sudden knock on the door made Alex jump and he felt a little annoyed.

“What?” Alex called out, continuing to move his fingers inside of him.

“Charles is back with the others, he mentioned that you wanted to train earlier,” Hank muffled through the door and Alex rolled his eyes; leave it up to Bozo to ruin his alone time. “I-I was wondering if you wanted to just start now and he’ll join us later?”

Alex huffed as he slid his fingers out of himself and went to go wash his hands and put his clothes back on. “I’ll be down in five,” he grumbled as he started to fix his hair in the mirror. 

Just as Alex left his bathroom and flicked the light off, he stepped right back in and turned the lights back on, looking at his reflection for a minute, trying to figure out _what_ was catching his attention.

_Gorgeous locks of golden hair._

Alex’s hair wasn’t that gold, maybe in the sunlight it was, but he had a feeling that Atticus was based off of him, which was completely and utterly ridiculous! Who wanted to sleep with Alex around here? Absolutely nobody.

It was a simple coincidence since there were millions of blond people in the word, Atticus could be based off of anybody.

Alex shook his head at himself and left his bathroom once more, unlocking his bedroom door and swinging it open, seeing Hank was standing outside his room awkwardly. 

“Lead the way.” Alex noticed Hank’s slight jump at his presence but ignored it as they began walking down the hall before making their way to the stairs. 

Alex couldn’t stop thinking about himself and the parallels he saw with Atticus. Maybe this was simple projection: Alex was a little deprived of physical contact and he honestly wished someone at least cared for him in the way Hendrick cared for Atticus. Sure all they did was have sex, but they still enjoyed the other’s company.

“Alex?” Hank called his name and Alex snapped out of his thoughts, realizing they were already downstairs and standing in front of the lab. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Because I just asked you the same question about three times and you didn’t answer.” Hank’s face grew into concern and Alex was so thankful that he wasn’t a telepath.

“Sorry, I’m just,” Alex waved his hand in the air, not even knowing how to describe what was going on.

Hank looked at him with slight surprise. “You’re _sorry_?”

Alex blinked. “Yeah. What was the question?”

“I was wondering if it’s okay if we do a quick fitting for your vest before going down to the bunker.” Alex nodded and Hank led the way inside of the lab. Alex stayed by the door, his eyes watching Hank as he went into one of the back cupboards and dug out his vest. 

Hank brought the vest over and laid it down on a nearby table, which Alex followed him over to. As Hank did whatever with it, Alex looked down at the notebooks scattered across his desk, all of them filled with equations.

“What are those for?” Alex looked at Hank, who glanced up and looked at Alex then looked at the notebooks before looking back down.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I wasn’t, just curious.”

“Curiosity killed the cat,” Hank picked up Alex’s vest and Alex stuck his arms out, letting Hank put it on him.

“But satisfaction brought back,” he pointed out and Hank snorted. The vest felt nice and tight, a little too tight for Alex’s liking though. “This is snug.”

“It was too loose before so I made it tighter,” Hank mumbled and he came back to face Alex, starting to adjust the front straps; Alex felt it loosen up just a little. “Better?”

Alex nodded and took his eyes back to Hank’s notebooks, tilting his head to the side and squinting his eyes as he saw a single letter stood out to him.

_H_

The way it was written looked familiar, but it may be due to the fact that he’s seen Hank write equations before, but Alex was just _noticing_ something now, but he couldn’t figure out what.

“Alex, we don’t have to practice today-

“Why wouldn’t we?” Alex met his eyes once more and was curious why Hank suddenly acted like he cared about Alex’s well-being. Or maybe he always did-No, he didn’t, Alex was just overthinking.

“You seem distracted. Maybe you should go upstairs and get some rest,” Hank flashed him a small smile and Alex felt weird when he saw it. Not a bad weird, but _weird_. 

“I-I’m fine,” he insisted, even though it was a complete lie and he had a feeling Hank could see right through it since the look on his face proved that he didn’t believe him.

“Your training can wait-

“But I need practice.”

“You can’t practice in this mindset.” Hank began unstrapping his vest from him and Alex just let him. “Are you sure everything’s alright?”

Alex looked Hank right in the eyes as he thought. He could tell Hank, right? Maybe Hank wouldn’t even believe Alex if he told him and Alex could play it off as a joke which would be a whole lot better for him. 

“I read a book earlier and I-I felt myself relating to a character.”

Hank shrugged as he continued to detach Alex’s vest. “Completely normal.”

“It is?” Hank nodded.

“Characters are there to be relatable and in a way, they desire the life we want so it’s only natural to imagine yourself in their position.” Alex gave a small nod, feeling a bit better about the whole situation. “What book did you read?”

“Um,” Alex chewed on his lower lip, trying to think of a book, “ _A Christmas Carol_. Yeah, that one.”

“So you relate to Scrooge,” Hank unhooked the final strap and took Alex’s vest back into the cupboard. Alex nodded, not that Hank could see, and he then digested what Hank just said. 

“Hey! I’m not a Scrooge!” 

Hank laughed and Alex felt the corners of his mouth turn up. “Then what character do you relate to?”

Alex shrugged. “The ghost?”

“Which one?”

“The first one?” Hank laughed again and simply shook his head at him. “Okay Bozo, who do _you_ relate to then?”

“No one in that book.” Alex gestured to Hank, waiting for him to continue which Hank again looked surprised by. “You want to know?”

“If I didn’t then I wouldn’t have asked.” 

“Good point,” Hank sighed a little sadly then and cleared his throat. “King Arthur.”

Alex cocked an eyebrow. “Really?” Hank nodded. “Why?”

“Because I knew what it was like to be in his position, to be looked down upon by nearly everyone, to be called names,” Alex felt a punch in the stomach for that one, “and I always thought that if he became suddenly praised and glorified then I would too,” Hank continued and Alex started to feel really guilty, “that I would be my own king in a way, but it just never happened.”

“Kids bullied you?” Alex asked almost in a whisper and Hank nodded. 

“I was a freak, still am.”

“No you’re not. You’re no different from anyone else around here.”

Hank studied Alex under his gaze again, as if he was contemplating what he said. “You make it hard to believe so.”

Alex deserved that one, really, he did. His initial reaction was to get angry, to lash out at Hank, defend himself, but he swallowed that down along with the sudden lump in his throat.

“I’m sorry.”

Hank once more looked at Alex in surprise, as if he was expecting Alex to just laugh at him, and that made Alex feel like shit. He never meant _anything_ by it when he called Hank those names, he meant for them to come off as a little tease, like it was just his thing, but Alex never thought before he spoke. He definitely would now though. 

To prove his apology, he hugged Hank. It wasn’t a brief hug either; he wrapped his arms around Hank’s torso and rested his cheek against his chest since he couldn’t quite reach his shoulder, and waited for a couple of minutes until Hank finally completed their hug and wrapped his arms around him as well.

“I’m sorry,” Alex told him again, feeling content as he spoke those words. “It was shitty of me and I’m sorry.” Hank didn’t reply, as Alex suspected since he wasn’t looking for forgiveness, but he didn’t pull away. “I was bullied as a kid too, and I know that’s no excuse for what I did, but I know what it’s like.”

“Why did kids bully you?” 

Alex shrugged, not really knowing why himself. “I think they were scared of me so they made it seem like I wasn’t a threat to them, even though I wasn’t, but it’s not like they knew me.”

Hank pulled back and Alex was about to drop his hands to his sides and pull out of the hug, but Hank stayed, just leaned back a little to look Alex in the eyes. “I don't see you as a threat.” 

“I don’t see you as a freak.”

Hank smiled down at him, a genuine, friendly smile that Alex was not worthy of ten minutes ago, but he felt like he was now.

“They’re you two are!” Both of them jumped apart and whip around to see Charles walking through the lab doors with a grin. “Are you ready for training?” 

“Yes-

“No,” Hank gave Alex a look and turned his attention to Charles, flashing him an apologetic smile, “I-I need to make more adjustments on Alex’s vest, but it will be done by morning.” 

“That’s alright! I’m going to start dinner, making roast so it might be a couple of hours!” Charles grinned at them both before leaving the lab.

“Did you just lie?” Alex returned his gaze back to Hank, who simply shrugged.

“You need to rest, Alex.”

“But I feel fine.”

Hank gave him a displeasing look. “A nap before dinner won’t kill you.”

“You’re stubborn.”

Hank laughed. “Yeah well so are you, go,” he shooed and Alex gave him a playful eye roll before making his way out of the lab, smiling to himself.

Alex didn’t go to his room right away, he made a quick stop at the library and grabbed the book from before, finding that the black booklet was still in there, and took it off the shelf before making his way upstairs to his room. 

He locked his door again and stripped himself out of his clothes, laying on his bed as he flipped to the good part, wrapping his hand around his cock and slowly starting to stroke himself as he began reading. 

Mindlessly, Alex flipped to the next page, expecting to find it empty but was very surprised, confused, but overall happy to see there was more writing. He didn’t know how someone added on words so quickly, but Alex wasn’t complaining at all.

_Hendrick traced every inch of skin, every vein with his tongue, taking his ever sweet time. Atticus had his hands fisted in his brown locks, pulling and tugging on his hair as he mumbled words of encouragement._

It was just a short paragraph, but enough to get Alex’s mind rolling again and he felt himself growing harder by his own touch. Alex’s eyes slowly fluttered closed and be pictured himself once more getting sucked off, wishing it was real.

He imagined someone in between his legs, his cock completely down their throat, being pleased in every way he ever wanted. Alex pictured brown hair beneath his fingers, soft and straight, then the head looked up and he met blue eyes, shining behind his glasses. 

Wait, Hendrick _didn’t_ wear glasses, did he? Alex picked up the book and skimmed the few pages looking for the description, but there wasn’t one.

No one he knew wore glasses, maybe Charles wore readers but Alex wasn’t thinking about Charles, he was thinking about Hank.

“Oh god.” Alex snapped his eyes open and felt a little fear run through him since he was thinking about _Hank_ , but he was also more turned on by the fact that he was imagining Hank.

Coincidence. It was a complete coincidence because he just talked to Hank and hugged Hank so it was only natural for him to be envisioning Hank, right? Right. Alex would roll with it, besides, it was helping him get off anyway.

Alex relaxed once more and tried to keep his thoughts as vague as possible, but Hank kept popping up and soon Hank was telling him sweet nothings and touching him and then Alex came hard against his hand, Hank’s name being just the quietest breath escaping his lips. 

He stared up at his ceiling as his breathing came out in quick huffs from his orgasm, trying to think of what the hell just happened. Well, he knew what happened: Alex got off on Hank and he _might_ be attracted to him. Was Alex attracted to Hank? He had nice eyes, Alex always thought that, and he was a pretty nice person, had a cute face too. 

Alex shook his head. This was _Hank_ , he shouldn’t be thinking this way about Hank. Sure Alex might be attracted to him, but he wouldn’t act on anything. Him and Hank were friends now, or so Alex thought they were, and it would be wrong to fantasize about his friend the way he was. Alex would just fantasize about Hendrick, a person who wasn’t even real and he didn’t even know, nothing wrong with that.

Alex got out of bed and headed towards his bathroom, turning his shower on full blast before stepping inside. First, Alex rinsed his hand off before scrubbing at his hair with shampoo then he spent the rest of the time in the shower washing his body before stepping out. He wiped the steam off of his mirror and stared at his reflection.

He may not be Atticus, but he was probably just as good looking. He sighed a little sadly to himself, wishing he had a companion, whether it be Hank-oh god Alex liked Hank. After one good encounter? What was wrong with him?

Alex took in a deep breath as he dropped his towel and went to go put on some fresh clothes. He could like Hank, there was nothing wrong with that, but he couldn’t date him since the possibility of Hank liking him back was slim! Hank probably didn’t even see him like that anyway and Alex completely understood. 

Just as Alex pulled his shirt on, there was a knock at the door. “One second!” He called out as he hiked up his jeans and glanced at the bed, throwing the books in his nightstand and somewhat making his bed before opening up the door.

“Hey,” Alex breathed coolly, feeling himself smiling as he saw it was Hank, who smiled right back. Hank’s smile made him feel giddy and Alex wanted to punch himself for it, for having a crush. “What’s up?”

“Dinner is ready and you’re on dish duty tonight and I have time if you want me to help.”

Alex’s eyes went wide. “You want to help me do dishes?”

Hank nodded. “I don’t mind. You can wash, I dry, or vice versa.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Alex stepped out of his room and closed his bedroom door behind him, starting to walk downstairs to the kitchen with Hank. “I’m not keeping you from doing work, am I?”

“Alex, I was the one that offered,” he pointed out with a nudge to Alex’s arm, “and I don’t do my work till late anyway.” Alex gave a nod of understanding, feeling excited at the fact that he would be spending his evening with Hank.

“So you’re a night owl?”

“I mean owls are nocturnal-

“You know what I mean,” Alex gave him a side eye which made Hank laugh.

“Yes,” he answered, “I’m a night owl, but also a morning person. It’s weird.”

Him and Hank made it into the kitchen, Alex went over to his original spot across from Sean, and Hank sat down next to Sean, getting a full view of the other. Alex didn’t mind at all, he snuck glances at Hank the whole time and felt his cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink when Hank caught him, but Alex played it off with a look. 

When dessert came, that was when things went a little more _south_ , physically speaking of course. Dessert was pie, a lemon one which wasn’t Alex’s goto flavor, but it would suffice, especially since Hank took his sweet time eating the meringue. Alex would sneak looks since he wasn’t about to full on stare, as much as he wanted to, and Hank licked and nearly sucked on his spoon with such grace and eloquence and Alex’s crotch was getting tighter.

Three times in one day, that was a new record.

Alex stared down at his still uneaten pie and shoveled it down in five bites, looking up to see Hank was still taking his sweet time eating that pie and Alex decided to distract himself and get started on washing dishes, nothing arousing about that.

Slowly, the kitchen cleared out and Alex was left scrubbing dishes, Hank soon being by him and helping him dry. Alex chewed on his lip as he focused on the soap, water, and scrubbing, and not so much on how close him and Hank were. 

“What are you doing the rest of the night?”

_Touching myself_ Alex thought but simply shrugged. “Don’t know, probably just hang in my room till I fall asleep. Maybe watch a movie. You?”

“Lab work. Sean’s suit is requiring more attention than the rest, I’m being a little picky about the wings of it,” he rambled, “so I should be finished with that by the end of the night.” Alex nodded, handing Hank the final dish.

“Thanks for helping.” Alex flashed him a small smile as he washed his hands. “And if you need help with anything, just let me know.”

“Will do. Have a good night, Alex.”

“You too, Hank.” Alex left the kitchen then and made his way back upstairs to his room, quickly grabbing the book and racing back downstairs to put in back in the library, checking the halls just in case, before going back to his room.

Alex closed and locked his door, changing into a pair of sweats before heading into bed, smiling to himself. Today was a good day; he read some really hot stuff, probably had the best orgasms he had in awhile, and he might have a slight crush on Hank. 

Alex shook his head at himself and turned over to lay on his stomach, looking at his clock to see it was almost eleven at night. He was tired, not enough to go to sleep, but he knew he’d get caught up in his own little daydream that it would drift him off.

_“You’re so beautiful,” whispered into his ear and Alex opened his eyes, seeing Hank was towering over him, a look of lust deep in his eyes as he stared down at Alex. “Let me show you how beautiful you are to me.”_

_Hank’s lip met his in a hungry kiss, making Alex’s whole body light up like a Christmas tree and he wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck to pull him closer. Hank’s hands roamed over the fabric of Alex’s clothing before ripping it off of him and Alex couldn’t care less._

_“Gorgeous,” Hank murmured against his lips, his kisses moving down to his chin, then to his neck, down his whole chest and past his navel. Hank hooked his finger under the waistband of his sweats and pulled them off of Alex, his eyes flicking up to look at Alex once more. “You’re so hard for me, so needy,” he hissed and all Alex could do was moan. “Watch,” he demanded and Alex watched as Hank opened up that lovely mouth of his and took Alex’s cock into his mouth._

Alex snapped his eyes open and sat up in bed, his breathing coming down hard and fast; he glanced at his clock to see it was a little past two. Alex turned his lamp on and pulled his covers off of him, staring down at his sweats where there was an obvious stain and he had a noticeable tent as well. He just had a sex dream about _Hank_. Well, it wasn’t a full sex dream, to his dismay, but close enough. 

What was up with him? All of a sudden after reading one sex story he was suddenly a horny teenager? Alex shook his head at himself yet again as he got out of bed and made his way over to his dresser, changing his pants and ignoring his hard cock, and leaving his bedroom. He quietly made his way through the hall and down the stairs, going to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

Alex turned on a couple lights in the kitchen and reached over into the cabinet, grabbing himself a glass and filling it up with water before hopping on the kitchen counter as he started to gulp it down as he thought. 

He would need to find that book again and figure out who wrote it so he can _kill_ them for making him act like this. 

Shaking his head, Alex dumped whatever was left in his glass in the sink and got off the counter, turning off the lights and heading straight into the library. Alex immediately found the book it was hidden in and started to flip through the pages, looking for the black booklet but it was nowhere to be found!

“Where is it?” Alex grumbled to himself as he started looking through all of the books, not finding the book anywhere. 

“Alex?”

Alex froze, he knew that voice. He set down the book that he was holding and placed it on the shelf, slowly turning to see Hank standing in the doorway. Hank was wearing his everyday clothes still, minus his lab coat, and Alex wanted nothing more than to just do it with him in this library. His cock started to become uncomfortably hard in his pants, which were loose thankfully, and Alex still didn’t understand why he was turned on just from the sight of Hank.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Alex cleared his throat and stepped away from the shelf, pretending to study it, “just looking for a book.”

“At two in the morning?”

“Well you’re up, aren’t you?” Alex retorted and Hank let out a small laugh.

“I am, but I was just headed for bed. What book are you looking for?” Hank was suddenly right next to him and Alex felt his cock twitch. 

“Geophysics.” Alex kept his eyes fixed on a book, trying to avoid looking at Hank or acknowledging how close they really were.

“You won’t find any here, but I have a textbook about it in my lab. Would you like to read that?” Alex nodded and nearly jumped when Hank’s hand touched his arm. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Alex looked at Hank then and avoided meeting his eyes, but couldn’t look at his lips either, so settled for his nose. 

“Yeah, lead the way.”

Hank gave him an uneasy look but let it drop as the two of them left the library and headed to the lab. Alex let Hank walk a couple feet in front of him while he hung back, trying to gain control of himself as they entered the lab. 

But of course, Alex’s eyes landed straight on an empty lab table and he thought about Hank laying him across that table and fucking him senseless. 

“Here you go.” Alex’s eyes snapped over to Hank, then down to the textbook he was holding out for him. Alex stared at the book blankly, studying the bland maroon cover. “What’s wrong?”

“What?” Alex looked up and met his eyes once more. “Nothing’s wrong. Why?”

“You seem a little out of it.”

Alex rolled his eyes at that statement because he wasn’t out of it, he was just desperate for physical contact and for Hank to just _touch_ him. “I’m fine.”

“Alex, you can tell me-

“I said I’m fine,” he snapped and Hank shut his mouth, sadness crossing over his face and Alex immediately felt bad. “I’m sorry, I’m just tired,” he sighed and rested against up against the lab door, hanging his head down low. 

“Can’t sleep?”

“I can. I just have dreams that keep waking me up.”

“Dreams about what?”

Alex stared down at his bare feet, shrugging his shoulders. “Things that I want to happen but don’t.” 

“Like?” Hank pressed and Alex couldn’t tell him they were about him. 

“It’s nothing,” he grabbed the book from Hank and gave him a small wave. “Thanks again, see you.” Alex quickly left the lab and went upstairs to his room, setting the textbook on his nightstand before crawling back into bed.

Alex lowered his hand under his pants and pulled his cock out, slowly starting to stroke himself. He would avoid going to the library from now on, especially since he couldn’t find the book anymore, and he would avoid seeing or interacting with Hank. Maybe that would help him not have Hank cloud his thoughts at every given second. 

Alex stared down as he got himself off, wishing it was Hank touching him. He wanted Hank and maybe Alex just needed a one time thing with him to get him out of his head. 

Impulsively, Alex shoved his cock back into his pants and left his room once more, going across the hall to Hank’s room and knocking on his door. Alex tapped his foot anxiously in the minute it took for the door to open and Hank looked a little surprised to see Alex. 

“I-

Alex entered his room and closed the door behind him, taking in a deep breath. “I need help.”

“With?” Hank was changed into his own sweats now and Alex wondered what he looked like underneath.

“Hank, I-I can’t sleep, I can’t think straight, I can’t even have a normal dream, a normal _day_ and it’s your fault.”

“It is?”

“Yes!” Alex exclaimed a little dramatically and Hank probably thought he was a crazy person. “You’re just there and it’s killing me!”

“Alex, I don’t understand-

“We need to sleep together, that’s the only solution.”

Hank’s lips turned up in amusement and he _laughed_. “You want me to sleep with you?” Hank shook his head at him and laughed some more, making Alex’s stomach twist into knots. “You’re joking, right?” Alex remained quiet, his fear of rejection hugging around him and making his throat go dry. “You’re not kidding,” Hank stated and the amusement left his face and he took a step closer to Alex. “You want me to sleep with you?”

“D-Do you?”

Hank licked his lips as he nodded and his hands came up and cupped Alex’s cheek, making him shiver. “If you’re messing with me-

“I’m not, I swear.” Alex took Hank’s freehand and placed it over the front of his pants, biting back a moan as Hank touched him. “All for you.”

Hank’s hand moved away from his face and locked the door behind Alex, trapping his body against it as he kissed Alex. Alex immediately melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck, pulling him closer. Kissing Hank in person was better than any dream Alex had ever had and he let Hank guide him over to his bed.

Alex was gently laid down on the mattress as Hank continued to devour his mouth with kisses, both of their hands starting to paw at the others clothes. Alex was able to remove Hank’s shirt first, feeling out his surprisingly muscled torso and leaning forward to kiss at his exposed skin. Hank met his lips again in a kiss as he discarded Alex’s shirt, pulling back to admire his body.

“You’re so beautiful.” 

“Really?”

Hank met his eyes and smiled. “Yes really,” he gave Alex a kiss on the nose as his arms wrapped around his waist. Hank sat back and guided Alex to sit in his lap, removing his pants along the way. Alex moaned as Hank cupped his ass and started massaging it with his palms, leaning his head back as he did so. “So, you dreamt about me?”

“Yeah,” he admitted as he started to fumble with Hank’s pants, kissing him tenderly on the lips. Hank helped Alex and soon his pants were on the floor, leaving them both unclothed. Alex snuck a glance at Hank’s cock and wasn’t the least bit surprised by the fact that Hank was _huge_. Alex would definitely have that in his mouth sometime soon. 

Hank lifted Alex’s hips up a little as he lined his cock up and Alex sank down on it instantly, not wanting to wait any longer. Hank caught his lips as he started to thrust inside of Alex, his hips moving slow and steady. Alex knew this would end soon for him, his breath was already starting to come out in short huffs but he wanted to last, wanted the feeling of Hank inside him to last. 

Hank started to nip at his neck and Alex was definitely into biting now. “Hank,” he gasped and Hank started to move faster and his biting became harder and Alex was dogging his nails into his back and clutching onto him for his life as he felt a pressure building in his stomach. “I-I’m gonna-Hank-

“Cum for me,” he hissed into his ear and Alex came all over Hank’s stomach, his head falling against his shoulder when he was done. Alex nearly came again when Hank came inside of him seconds later, knowing no dream could compare to this.

Hank tilted his head up and kissed him softly on the lips before slipping out of him. Alex laid down and Hank did as well, wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist and resting his face in the crook of his neck. Hank lazily pressed kisses there and Alex closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Hank’s arms around him, holding him close.

When Alex woke up, it took him a moment to realize he wasn’t in his bed, but he was in Hank’s and that made him smile. He glanced at his clock to see it was almost nine and he turned his head to see Hank was still cuddling him, still fast asleep.

Alex turned over in his arms to face him and rested his head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat. 

Alex felt his hand trail down his back and he pulled back to look at Hank and apologize for waking him, but before he could do so, Hank gave him a tender kiss on the lips. 

“Morning,” he greeted with a smile and Alex felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Morning.” 

“You’re in a good mood,” Hank sat up and Alex sat in his lap, straddling his waist.

“I had a good night, a _great_ night,” Alex giggled and Hank gave him another kiss. 

“So did I.” Hank wrapped his arms around him in an embrace and Alex hugged him back, resting his head on his shoulder. “I should get down to the lab, have work to do,” he sighed a little sadly but Alex understood completely. 

“I’ll bring you some breakfast,” he offered and Hank pressed a kiss to his temple. “And I should stay with you, but I don’t think you’d get much work done,” he teased and Hank laughed.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t.” Hank gave Alex a couple more kisses before they both pulled away and started to get dressed. They both left Hank’s room together and Alex went into his own room to take a quick shower before heading downstairs and whipping up some eggs for him and Hank to eat.

Once the breakfast was plated, Alex made his way downstairs to the lab and entered without knocking, frowning when he didn’t find Hank there. Alex shrugged it off, thinking he went back to his room or something, and set the plates down on one of the lab tables with the fewest notebooks.

Alex’s eyes started to dance across the lab, his eyes landing on a stack of textbooks in the corner of the room. He went on over there and picked up the one about chemistry, smiling to himself as he knew this was probably one of Hank’s favorites. Just as he was setting the book down, a smaller book fell to the floor and Alex felt his heart stop.

There, sitting on the floor, was the black booklet. Alex immediately picked it up and turned to see it was the _erotica_. He flipped through the pages to see there was more words to it and Alex glanced at the equations written on one of the boards to the book in front of him and realized the handwriting was the same.

Hank wrote this. Hank wrote the story that Alex couldn’t get out of his head, the one he touched himself for hours to just because it was so steamy. 

“Sorry, I was-

Alex turned around as Hank entered, the black book still in his hand and clearly in view. 

“I-I can explain-

“Am I based off of Atticus?” Hank nodded, his whole face becoming red. “When did you write it?”

Hank ran a shaky hand through his hair. “Couple months ago,” he muttered.

“So you’ve liked me for a couple of months?”

“Longer really, I-I just didn’t make what to do about it so I wrote out my feelings I suppose.”

“And you hid it in the library?”

Hank shrugged. “Not like anyone ever goes in there.” 

Alex gave a small nod and looked at the book again, skimming over what Hank had added onto it. “You added a page and a half and they’re still not fucking.”

Hank frowned. “It’s called a slow burn, Alex.” He approached him then and took the book right out of his hands, tossing it on the table. “Besides,” he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Alex closer, “I don’t need to even finish it, I have the best thing right here,” he smiled and Alex giggled with glee. ”I understand if you’re weirded out-

“Are you kidding me? I love that story. I even jacked off to it in the library.”

“You did?” Alex nodded. “So you’re not mad? Creeped out? Disgusted?”

“Nope.” Hank relaxed then and leaned in to give Alex a kiss. “But one more thing,” he quickly spoke and Hank halted, “do they have sex?”

“The best,” he grinned, “and they lived happily ever after.” Hank kissed him lovingly then, backing Alex up against the cupboard as their kisses turned more heated.

“Wait,” Alex murmured against his lips and Hank pulled back, “why the name Hendrick?”

“My name’s Henry and it was the closest thing I could think of without being too obvious.”

“It’s a little ugly,” Alex pouted and Hank laughed. “So is Atticus.”

Hank scoffed. “It was after Atticus Finch!”

“Who?”

“ _To Kill a Mockingbird_.”

“What’s that?” 

“Alex, it's a classic!” Hank exclaimed a little dramatically. “You have to read it, I _insist_ you read it.”

Alex looked up at Hank and knew he couldn’t say no to his face. “Fine, but you have to finish your little sex story. Deal?”

“I’ll act it out with you instead, how does that sound?”

“Absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just gonna make a “Alex is horny for Hank” series because why not and add a bunch of random fics so yeah 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
